


The Perils of War

by Minxie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: CHALLENGE: 10 Whores (2007), KINK: dub-con, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many hazards, personal and otherwise, when in the throes of a war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perils of War

**Author's Note:**

> Written for set 3 of the [10 Whores Challenge](http://10-whores.livejournal.com/1107.html) on LJ.

[ ](http://photobucket.com)

“It will not work, Kingsley,” Severus’ baritone rumbled into the darkened room. “They _will_ discover the truth.”

Kingsley grunted and nipped lightly at Severus’ ear. “You said the same about us, Severus,” he whispered, “and still no one has a clue just how close we are.”

Stained fingers gripped tightly around Kingsley’s bicep. “Do not start what we can’t finish.”

With a low rumbling laugh, Kingsley pushed, guiding his lover to the floor. “When have I ever not finished?”

He left no time for a reply, taking Severus’ thin lips in a possessive kiss. Rolling his hips down, cloth-covered erections bumping and grinding, he pushed them both to fast release.

Severus closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the unyielding floor. “You live with your head in the clouds,” he panted.

“Better than burying it in the sand,” Kingsley replied. “It’s what has to be done, Severus.”

~~~~~****~~~~~

The touch of the unknown Death Eater startled Kingsley. His thighs and back twitched uncontrollably, reacting naturally and without thought to the unfamiliar caress. “You’ll only make it harder on yourself, Shacklebolt.”

The blunt fingers were covered with the slightest of oil, and poked at Kingsley’s entrance half-heartedly, preparing the Auror cum spy in the barest of ways. 

Kingsley grunted in pain as the thick cock split him. He bit down on his tongue, refusing to give the voyeurs any more than they were already getting.

This, Kingsley admitted to himself, this was one part of the initiation he could have done without. He’d rather give his body over to the Dark Lord himself than bend over and be available to a room full of masked minions.

The man emptied himself into Kingsley and whispered, “Good show, Auror boy.”

Looking over his shoulder, Kingsley vowed to get Mulciber for this.

~~~~~****~~~~~

Kingsley twisted the map to the left and furrowed his brow. “Are you sure,” he asked his companion, “that this is correct? My navigational skills are generally not this abysmal.”

Lucius smirked in the moonlight. “The map,” Lucius drawled lazily, “will not right itself until you have answered a few questions to my satisfaction, Shacklebolt.”

Kingsley arched one brow and waited.

“Why are you attempting to join the Death Eater ranks?”

“That,” Kingsley shook his head disbelievingly, “should be obvious to you. Harry Potter is nothing but a boy. What chance does he stand against the Dark Lord?”

“So you say now,” Lucius stepped into Kingsley’s space, “But how far are you willing to go to prove you are not here to infiltrate as a spy?”

“What,” Kingsley asked with a sinking heart, “will it take?”

Lucius cupped Kingsley’s arse through the red battle robe. “Nothing you haven’t offered before.”

~~~~~****~~~~~

_“Distract him, Shacklebolt,” Voldemort hissed, “Keep him busy until the mark is overhead.”_

The words played over in Kingsley’s mind as he spread the picnic blanket out on the ground. “Thanks, Harry,” he said, a frisson of regret racing down his spine, “for agreeing to this. I know losing it like…”

Harry blushed deep red. “Yeah, well, anything to win the war, right?”

Another jolt of guilt wracked Kingsley’s body. “Yeah,” he whispered, “we’ll do whatever it takes.”

Lying to the boy was bad, letting innocents die was worse, but failing this task was not an option. Using his fingers and his mouth, Kingsley brought Harry to completion, to a relaxed state that would make the penetration easier for the virgin boy.

“Ready, Harry?”

Harry gave a short, curt nod. “Yes.”

The Dark Mark blazed across the night sky just as Kingsley’s cock head slipped past the tight guardian muscle.

~~~~~****~~~~~

Kingsley bit through his lip as the magic branded his arm, the skull and snake barely visible against the deep chocolate of his skin.

“You did well,” Voldemort hissed, the slits of his nostrils flaring as his eyes reflected smug accomplishment. “In reward for all that you have achieved,” long fingers played over the dome of Kingsley’s scalp, “you will spend your night servicing me in a more personal way.”

“Yes, m’Lord,” Kingsley rasped.

He hit his knees as the door closed behind him, hiding his grimace of distaste as Voldemort’s turned and his grotesque prick came into view. Kingsley slurped and sucked, moaning like a Knockturn whore, drawing the bitter release from his Master.

“Come to bed, pet,” Voldemort panted. “There are things I wish to discuss with you.”

A small flutter of hope started to grow in the depths of Kingsley’s soul. His plan might work after all.

~~~~~****~~~~~

Draco pushed closer to Kingsley and leaned in to portray an air of intimacy. “I have something for you, Shacklebolt.”

Kingsley wrapped an arm around Draco’s waist, pulling him in tighter, before whispering, “From Severus?”

“So it’s true then,” Draco smirked.

Kingsley realized his mistake immediately. Severus’ loyalty was under question. “Is what true?”

Draco chuckled deep in his throat. “It doesn’t matter, as long as I find you amenable to my desires.”

The boy was more manipulative than his father. “And those are?”

Draco shrugged casually. “I’ve heard rumors about some of your hidden,” Draco let his eyes drop to Kingsley’s groin, “attributes. I’d rather experience them for myself.”

Kingsley let his hand fall from Draco’s hip to the swell of the boy’s arse. “That can be arranged.”

Draco slipped the folded parchment from Severus into Kingsley’s hand as he led through the doors and into a private chamber.

~~~~~****~~~~~

Severus was dead.

Kingsley watched the show and felt his stomach roll in fear. He was sure to be the next spy found.

“A toast,” Lord Voldemort claimed, raising his glass high in the air. “May only those that are loyal be unaffected.”

Kingsley spluttered as the words sunk in. His blood burned and his groin tightened as the wine, and its poison, infiltrated his blood stream.

“Such a way to die, Auror Shaklebolt,” Voldemort said mockingly, “My concubine is going to fuck himself to death.” Waves of quiet laughter could be heard below the hissed words. “Knowing your preferences as well as I do, I believe we will start with the fairer of the sexes.”

Kingsley wished for the Killing Curse and instead he got a nightmare.

“Bella, darling, you have the first night.”

Bellatrix stripped Kingsley there in the hall, and said, “My aren’t you a pretty one?”

~~~~~****~~~~~

Kingsley lifted his head groggily. They were drugging him, feeding more of the aphrodisiac and wearing him spare with sex. The door opened and a shock of familiar blond stepped through. Narcissa Malfoy uncharacteristically stumbled to Kingsley’s side. “Have too much to drink, m’lady?”

The sarcastic tone should have earned him a slap across the face. “Trust me,” again something about the woman was off, “and play nice, Mr. Shacklebolt.”

She flicked her wand and banished the heavy cuffs that held Kingsley to his bed. “We won’t be needing these tonight, will we? You’re going to listen to me and not do anything too foolish, now aren’t you?”

Kingsley wrinkled his brow in confusion but agreed all the same. 

“We are being watched, time to start the show,” she whispered. Louder, she added, “Use your mouth and hands only, I don’t wish for you to have relief anytime soon.”

~~~~~****~~~~~

Kingsley groaned and slowly blinked his eyes open. He looked down at the weight pressing on his chest. No one had ever spent the night in the dungeons before, and Kingsley doubted that Narcissa Malfoy would have been the first. A shock of pink hair confirmed it for him. “Tonks,” he whispered, very aware of his hardened prick rubbing against his co-workers leg. “Wake up, Tonks, we have got to get you out of here.”

“Already got us both out,” she whispered, “you fecking idiot.”

Kingsley looked around the room and realized she was right. The sun was shining through the grimy windows and slatted wood siding. “Where,” he stopped and groaned as Tonks rolled, her leg pushing against his length.

“Shrieking Shack. Now,” she closed her hand around Kingsley shaft and gently pulled, “shut up and let me take care of this until we can get you some medical attention.”

~~~~~****~~~~~

Charlie sat behind Kingsley and watched the sun set behind the mountains. “Has being here in Romania helped?”

Kingsley stopped to think about his answer. It had. The months had put distance between him and the memories. Charlie had proven to be a good friend who, despite his well-known interest, had left Kingsley alone to heal. “Yes.”

“Are you going back for the Order of Merlin?”

Kingsley looked over his shoulder, one hand rubbing subconsciously at his scarred arm, and asked, “Are you ready for me to leave?”

“Do you want to stay or are you only hiding?” Charlie had to know if there was any chance of more between them, and if there wasn’t he had to move on. “You. Are. Free. What do you want, Kingsley?”

Free. He was free. With the barest of smiles, he said, “I believe I’d rather stay. There’s this rather handsome redheaded bloke…”

_…end_


End file.
